


A Fantasy for Christmas

by SilverSlashes



Category: American Idol RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Christmas, F/M, Het, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sarcasm, Slash, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSlashes/pseuds/SilverSlashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Regan Wroth is known for hosting a very certain kind of party. That only a certain sort of people are invited to. Exclusive. Elusive. Scandalous. Jared and Adam have been coming to Lady Wroth's get togethers for years. Jensen and Kris are new. With a Christmas gathering imminent, there is excitement in the air. After all, anything could happen at Lady Wroth's parties. And anything usually does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fantasy for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written quite a while ago and never saw the light of day. One, because I couldn't reconcile the idea of Christmas merry-making, sexy-times, with the slightly more subdued and realistic tone the predicaments of the characters created. Two, because I was unhappy with the multiple endings that I tried to force onto this story. I finally realized that, unlike at Christmas, not everything gets wrapped up with a neat little red bow. So, just in time for the holidays... I give you this funny, sexy, historical, joyous, if slightly maudlin in parts, story. A Fantasy for Christmas!

Jared laughed as he gracelessly deposited himself out of the cramped carriage he had been riding in for the past few hours. As he waited for Adam to alight from the same carriage, with the poise and fluidity that apparently three less inches granted you, he stared up at the formidable and polished stone mansion sprawled out in either direction and towering over his head.

Jared turned to face Adam, “do you think we’ll ever get too old for these things?”

Adam stared incredulously at Jared’s face, “are you serious?  Last time we came to one of these, I saw Lord Westholme and he’s got to be in his seventies!”

Adam strode past Jared up the steps towards the front door, “I, for one, hope that I never get too old for any of _this_.”

Adam flung his hands out wide as he said it, which Jared really thought could mean anything from _this weekend_ to _this life_. But, he refrained from mentioning for the umpteenth time Adam’s propensity for dramatic gestures.

Instead he simply bounded up the steps to catch up with Adam at the door, “well, we may never get too old for these thrilling outings, but we may indeed get too old for Lord Westholme.”

Adam barked out a small laugh before knocking on the front door and throwing a grin towards Jared, “Yes, well, let’s hope that’s one thing we are already too old for.”

Jared nodded at the butler who opened the door. The silent man ushered them into the house and off the main hall into a spacious and elegant sitting room done in shades of deep green, dark brown, and tan.  Waiting for them was a woman dressed just as elegantly, her gorgeous features set into a beguiling yet welcoming smile.

Adam got to her first, dropping down to one knee in front of where she sat on the love seat, planting a lingering kiss on her outstretched hand, “Lady Wroth, you look ravishing as ever darling.”

She laughed throatily and, withdrawing her hand from his grip, shook a finger at him, “Lord Lambert, if only you liked women, I would have my wicked way with you.”

Adam rose from the carpet and deposited himself in an arm chair across from her, his smile was devilish, “Lady Wroth, if only I liked women, I would let you.”

Jared chuckled and moved forward to give his own greeting to Lady Wroth, “Madam, you look the perfect picture of grace, as always.”

She laughed again, “You two are such flatterers. Please just sit down and give me a moment to catch my breath.”

Jared sprawled out in the arm chair beside Adam’s. He looked around the parlor at the simply, yet expertly done decoration of garland and golden ribbon. He knew that other parts of the house would be much more lavishly decorated.  Every host who undertook a party as festive and private in nature as this weekend’s festivities, did not do so without very detailed planning and very large amounts of decorating.  But, in this room the understated holiday atmosphere was wonderful.

Jared followed the looping and curling ribbons around the room as Lady Wroth called for tea and then finally turned her attention back to her guests. 

She leaned back, her posture relaxing slightly, “now, there’s no need to be formal.  Adam, Jared, I’m, of course, very pleased that you decided to spend the Yule Holidays with me.  I find the country is the perfect place to get away from all the hectic Christmas pleasantry of London.”

Adam nodded, “Regan, you know that J and I wouldn’t turn down one of your promising invitations.  Especially, during Christmas…”

Jared smirked, “and especially considering the intimate nature of the gathering.”

Lady Regan Wroth beamed at both of the men sitting across from her, “indeed gentlemen, I’m excited to say that everyone returned an assenting R.S.V.P. to my invitation.  I wanted this particular gathering to be rather small- only forty or so people will be attending.”

The butler appeared with the tea at that moment, setting it down and serving it out quickly and smoothly before disappearing again. Jared smelled the faint hint of cinnamon as he brought the cup to his lips for a drink.  December in England was bleakly cold, and the carriage ride from the city hadn’t been warm or cozy.  Even with Adam sprawled across Jared’s lap sleeping.

Regan took a few sips of tea and then leaned forward with a new gleam in her eye, “you also may be interested to know that there will be a few new comers to our little circle.  I met them at Lord Anderson’s ball a few months ago and well, let’s just say they were interested enough to attend another.”

Adam leaned forward, setting his own tea down, “are these men that you speak of?”

Regan grinned, “Both men and women Adam, you know that these kinds of things always include both.”

“Although,” she paused and looked at Jared before glancing back to Adam, “I know that at least half of the men in attendance will be your type.”

Jared liked how she said _your type_ with a dirty little smile that had nothing to do with disdain and everything to do with want.  And that was why Jared would never get too old for these parties, for this secret world that had opened up to accept him and Adam, because one never did get too old for wanting to be accepted. 

Regan curbed her smiled before continuing, “I invited them to arrive early to meet some of the more seasoned members of the circle.”

Adam smirked, his pink lips quirking up in a devilish way, “and by seasoned you mean experienced, like Jared and myself?”

Regan made a disbelieving noise, “I don’t know about experienced,” Adam narrowed his eyes in a parody of peevish reaction to her slight jibe, “but, I do know that you both don’t mind being unmasked, as it were, in front of newcomers and I wanted to show them a bit of good faith. Let them know that all people in attendance, to my parties at least, value and respect both privacy and discretion.”

Jared nodded, “of course, that’s thoughtful and rather understanding of you Regan.  Adam and I certainly don’t mind welcoming the new players to the palace.”

Adam laughed at Jared’s metaphor, “Alright, no more of those jaunty little productions you’ve been going to lately, you’re starting to sound like an actor… and a bad one at that.”

Jared stuck his tongue out at Adam, “everyone knows that you are much more dramatic than I am and much more likely than I to end up on a stage.” 

Before Adam could reply Regan spoke up again, her voice excited and amused, “speaking of dramatic people, Brad and Tommy will also be here this weekend… in fact, they should be arriving quite soon. I planned everything so that you four were first to arrive.”

Adam scrunched his nose up, “you didn’t invite Lord Westholme did you?”

Regan laughed again, the clear and bright sound bouncing off the walls of the room, “oh, goodness, no.  Did you see him at the last gathering with that blond twit of a boy?  How old was that child?! He likes them young.”

Adam joined in with his own laugh, “yes, he seems to.  J and I were discussing earlier our appreciation that we seem to be too old for his attentions.”

Regan nodded, “yes, about attention or rather _intention_... I did mention that the special guests were new to our parties? As far as I know, the party I met them at was their first gathering.”

Jared nodded, “Yes, you did mention that _already_. Though, since when has that ever stopped Adam?”

Adam scowled at Jared, “well, limited resources and all that.  I must not be too desperate since I haven’t shacked up with you yet.”

Jared clutched a hand to his heart in mock pain, “first- you wound me.  Second- you said _yet_.”

Just as Adam was about to retort there was a commotion from the hallway, “Brad, you brought a week’s worth of luggage for three days in the country!  Of course the footman looked at you strangely!  They probably haven’t seen that many trunks since Regan packed for her trip to the continent last year!”

Jared choked on his tea and Adam grinned when Regan almost spilled her cup as she began to laugh. 

Brad’s own irritated voice followed behind Tommy’s incredulous one, preceding them into the sitting room, “well, Thomas, some people believe in putting their best foot forward. And by that I mean we like to have the option of seven to eight expertly tailored and coordinated outfits per day. Why is that so hard for you to understand?!”

By the end of this typical word duel both Tommy and Brad had made it into the sitting room.  Upon seeing Regan sitting on the love seat they both snapped their mouths shut and made excellent bows.

Regan waved a hand in the air, “don’t bother you two, like I don’t know who you are.  I see even Milton was too cowed by your obnoxious fighting to announce you properly.”

Brad and Tommy both looked around as if expecting to see the butler standing behind them with a perturbed look on his face.

Tommy shrugged, “Deuce if I was paying attention when we came in.  The butler must have opened the door but, I don’t remember much past that.”

Brad also shrugged, “it really is hard for Tommy to concentrate on anything when I’m around.”

Tommy rolled his eyes and huffed in Brad’s direction before taking a seat beside Regan.  Brad sprawled out on the vacant couch opposite the armchairs. He looked over as if just seeing Jared and Adam for the first time.

He waved from his reclining position, “Adam, ravishing as ever… just not quite as ravishing as me.”

Adam raised an eyebrow, “charming as ever Brad, you must be beating the ladies off with a stick these days.”

Brad grinned before nodding at Jared, “Duke Padalecki, nice hair.”

Jared shook his head at Brad, “my father’s a Duke. I’m not quite there yet.”

Brad shrugged, “I’m all about seeing the potential in people Jared.  For example, I knew the very first time I met Adam that he had the potential to…”

Adam interrupted, “the very first time you met me Brad, you stuck your tongue down my throat before asking me my name.”

Brad nodded, “I was going to say ‘had the potential to be good in the bedroom’ but you didn’t let me finish.”

Tommy quickly took over the conversation while he could by turning to ask Regan a question, “so, will there be any young, beautiful women- aside from you, of course- at this gathering? One’s who actually like men?”

Regan smiled and nodded, “let me just tell you about Lady Caroline Asher…”

 

 

 

Jensen and Kris both attempted to assist Allison down from the carriage.  She merely laughed at the both of them and got down herself using the door handle. She looked up at the imposing and large stone house before her and grinned.

Jensen saw it spread across her face and the sour look he had worn during most of the carriage ride came back with a vengeance, “I can’t believe you talked us into allowing you to participate in one of these parties.  I don’t know what I was thinking. I should put you back in that carriage and just…”

Allison cut him off with a laugh, “I’d like to see you try it, cousin.  I was married to a cold, old man for 8 months and 4 days.  I’ve served my time as an obedient wife, I’ve done my societal duty and mourned for a year, and now I’m going to be the wildest, most disreputable widow the ton has ever seen.  Now,” she looked from Jensen to Kris, “you can either help me every step of the way or… you can kindly shove off!”

Kris laughed at Jensen’s shocked and amused expression, like he hadn’t been used to Allison’s brash and daring nature since she was old enough to learn how to talk.  Kris is just as close to Allison as he is to Jensen since he’s been Jensen’s best friend since before Allison was born.  She’s always had a wild and willful streak about her.  It’s just that her new marital status, or lack thereof, has allowed her the social freedom to exercise that streak. 

Kris thought that if Jensen knew what was good for him, and if he doesn’t want to seem like a dirty hypocrite, then he’ll just let Allison loose to seek out what pleasure’s she can from life before inevitable obligations try to strangle her into submission again.

Allison’s young, pretty, and wealthy; the ton will expect her to marry again.  Kris believed that the expectation of marriage- regardless of love or compatibility- is one of the more barbaric customs of his class.  Hell, he’d probably marry Allison and just make it an ‘in name only’ bargain just to get the ton off both their backs.

He watched her sashay her way up to the front door in her flowing, navy gown and fur coat.  He knew Allison was attractive in all the ways a lady should be. But, he just wasn’t attracted to her kind of attractiveness.  Kris laughed at himself; he wasn’t even attracted to her kind period.

He looked over at Jensen who was trying to explain to the footman which bags belong to each of them.  Jensen with his bright, green eyes and relaxed smile. Life will never be kind to people like them, will never allow for them to show freely who they truly love and desire.

But, Kris grinned, that’s what these parties were for.  And if you can’t give yourself up to the magic and romance of the holiday season, then you deserve to be miserable and alone.  With this thought, Kris mentally shook himself and made a promise to be positive.

By the time that Jensen and Kris caught up with Allison she had charmed the butler into blushing at the tips of his ears with a comment about his expertly pressed lapels.  He showed them to a sitting room from which laughter could be heard echoing out of.

Kris listened to the laughter and knew he was going to like the people who were at its source.  It wasn’t a humorless type of perfunctory tittering that he usually heard issuing from drawing rooms.  It was a robust and joyful laugh that sounded like the enjoyment of old friends. Kris trusted people who laughed when something was funny, not merely when it was appropriate or allowed.

Allison swept into the room with Jensen and Kris on her heels.  All of them coming to a complete stop and surveying the room.  For just a second Kris sensed his nerves trying to jump up on him and he thought that maybe Allison and Jensen were fighting it too.  He took a calming breath and repeated to himself that fear had no place in his life.

The butler swept his hand out towards them, “Lady Wroth, may I present Lord Jensen Ackles, Lord Kris Allen, and Countess Allison Iraheta.”

Kris and Jensen bowed while Allison merely inclined her head and dropped a small curtsy with the consideration that Lady Wroth was actually below Allison’s stature.  So, in fact, were he and Jensen, but Allison had never really taken to the idea of her title as Countess.

Lady Wroth stood, “please, call me Regan. If you are agreeable, I should like to call you by your first names as well.  We are all friends here and if formalities cannot be dropped among friends then how will we ever escape their tedious idiosyncrasy?  I really detest manners, don’t you?”

Before Jensen or Kris could merely nod Allison had laughed and clapped her hands together, “oh yes, I do quite detest manners.  I knew I’d like it here; I do get so tired of rules.  The ton can take their formalities and shove it up their…”

“Allison!” Jensen looked rather an odd combination of irritated, embarrassed, and amused.

Kris heard a deep and melodic chuckle and found it to be coming from a fetching man sitting in one of the arm chairs with his legs open, every angle of his body belaying how relaxed he felt. Kris felt his pulse quicken at just the quick look he gave him before alighting on the others in the room.

Lady Wroth laughed also, walking over to stand in front of Allison, smiling, “I think I’m going to like you very much Allison.”

Allison beamed at her before Lady Wroth stepped aside and glanced at Kris and Jensen before looking at the others gathered. They were all staring with a curious gleam in their eyes, some of them with just a hint of something more. It made Kris’s blood rush through his veins.  Normally, when he went to a social gathering, a room full of people meant obligation. But, at these gatherings he was allowed to see a room full of people as a possibility.

Lady Wroth began, “you may call me Regan, as you will hear all of them do so while we are in private,” she gestured to the room at large.

She pointed to a slim guy with dark hair and dark eyes, stretched out on the couch, who reminded Kris a lot of himself, “this is Lord Bradley Bell.  Lord Bell is a gossip and a fashionable dandy…”

Brad winked from the couch, “and I mix a stiff drink.”

Kris thought he heard the blond on the loveseat mutter something that sounded suspiciously like, “Drinks aren’t the only things you make stiff.”

There was a time when Kris would have blushed that something like that had been said in a room full of people but, now he simply laughed.  Brad threw a pillow from the couch at the face of the blond who snickered.

Regan sighed dramatically as if she found them tiring rather than amusing, “and that, ladies and gentlemen, is Lord Tommy Ratliff- all around scoundrel and a complete cad.”

Regan very coyly squeezed Allison’s arm before speaking again, “And, I might add, because otherwise you might not guess from just looking at him, he likes the ladies.”

Tommy swept a hand through his blond and artfully styled mop of hair with a grin, “indeed I do love the ladies.”

Brad rolled his eyes, “oh, and the ladies just love you too.”

Tommy scowled at Brad and threw the pillow back before turning a blinding grin on Allison who smiled back in return.

Kris’s eyes flitted once again to the stranger sitting in the armchair and he wished that Regan would get on with the introductions. Kris let his eyes linger just a bit longer every time he looked.  Black hair tasseled into a sexy and controlled mess, bright blue eyes hidden beneath thick lashes, pink and pouty lips, broad shoulders, lean hips, long legs, and Kris had to look away before he lost the ability to breathe properly.

Regan finally pointed, after Tommy and Brad had quieted down, to the two men in the arm chairs, “these two you may have heard of. May I present to you Lord Jared Padalecki, Marquess of Harrington, and Lord Adam Lambert, Viscount of Ipswich.”

Kris didn’t miss the slight shift, the soft intake of breath, that was Jensen’s reaction to the Marquees, or Jared, unfolding himself from the chair and standing up to greet them.  Jensen was taller than Kris, most men were, and Kris was very aware that Jensen liked tall men.  Kris was just glad Jensen didn’t seem to be at all interested in Adam.

The Viscount in question had also risen from his chair and was making his way over to greet them.  Though, was it Kris’s imagination, he seemed to be heading straight towards Kris?  Jared was all eagerness, Kris liked the easy way he clapped Jensen on the shoulder and kissed Allison’s knuckles while commenting on one thing or another. Jared’s easy voice floated into Kris’s ears and bypassed his mind completely, because Adam was standing in front of him.

Kris could see now that Adam had the faintest smudge of black coal painted under his eyes and the sultry look that it gave up close made Kris hot all over.  He cleared his throat and smiled at Adam, trying to be friendly and relaxed before he got ahead of himself.  Kris reminded himself that there was time, that he had standards, that the build-up made it better, that Adam might not be interested in him.  He told himself anything that would keep him from literally throwing himself into Adam’s arms.

Adam held out a hand and Kris shook it, listening to Adam’s smooth voice as it flowed over him like water, “it’s wonderful to meet you Kris, and a Merry Christmas while I’m at it.”

Kris smiled, “Merry Christmas to you too.”

Adam smiled back, a grin that Kris was getting very used to, and said, “I do hope that you find your holiday weekend here _enjoyable_.”

Kris smirked, “Perhaps as a regular guest at these functions, as I’m sure you are, you’d be kind enough to show me how one would go about having an enjoyable time this weekend?”

Adam’s eyes widened for just a moment in pleasant surprise at Kris’s forwardness before he raised one perfect eyebrow, “Kris, you and I are going to get along very well.”

 

 

 

Once the introductions were over Kris settled on the couch beside Brad, who was now sitting up, and stared as Adam settled back into his seat in the armchair.  When a cup and saucer were placed into his hand Kris realized that he hadn’t been paying attention to anything around him.

He blinked and looked around to see that more tea had been served and conversations were picking up around the room. Kris noticed Tommy and Allison having an animated conversation while Jensen and Jared talked in low voices about some business that Kris wasn’t even remotely interested in. Though that didn’t stop Kris from noticing the way that they were looking at each other with barely contained heated gazes.

Kris jumped when he felt a hand settle on his back, startling him from his thoughts.  He turned his head to find Brad smiling at him.

Brad smirked, “sorry there, didn’t mean to make you jump like an adorable rabbit.”

Kris didn’t know whether to be offended or amused that he had just been called both adorable and a jumpy rabbit. But, he was pretty sure that Brad was one of those people you couldn’t stay mad at, so he went with amused.

Brad continued, “I just wanted to let you know that Adam is very taken with you.”

Kris gave Brad a disbelieving look but Brad pushed on, “yes, yes, I know, how do I know he’s interested? How do I know you’re interested? Why is it my business?”

Kris grinned at Brad’s presumption, and stole a look at Adam who seemed to be worried that Brad was speaking to Kris in the first place.  Adam couldn’t really make out Brad’s semi-whispered words but, Kris could tell he was trying. Brad brought his hand up to touch Kris’s back and Kris leaned into the touch this time to let Brad know it was ok.

Brad smiled, “Well, Adam hasn’t said a word really since you walked into the room.  I haven’t seen him get that quiet since the last time he… well, let’s just say when Adam stops talking he’s usually calculating.”

“And,” Brad continued, “If I were Adam, I would be calculating how to get you into bed as quickly as possible.”

Kris blushed just a fraction because he couldn’t help it.  He was still getting used to it being ok to openly flirt, to appreciate this kind of attention, in the correct setting. 

Kris managed to laugh at Brad, who he thought he liked very much, and replied, “Well, we shall see how much patience Adam has, because I’m the box under the tree that says Don’t Open Till Christmas and I don’t let just anyone unwrap me.”

Brad threw back his head and laughed as he brought his hand around to pat Kris on the knee, “oh Honey, I’m really going to like you.  And I’m really going to enjoy watching you tear Adam to pieces before slowly putting him back together.”

It seemed Adam had had enough of not knowing so he got up from the chair to plop down beside Kris on the couch.

Adam turned a deadly look to Brad and then smiled sweetly as he said, “so, what are you two discussing over here?”

Kris shrugged, “just Christmas presents.”

Brad nodded, “and how those shinny boxes under the tree just sit there, tantalizing you with what they could hold inside, waiting for you to unwrap them and find out what they’re hiding.”

And then Brad burst out laughing again, patted Kris’s cheek, and got up to go speak to Regan leaving Kris and Adam sitting on the couch- Kris shaking his head in amusement and Adam in confusion.

Adam waited for Brad to enter into conversation with Regan before he turned to Kris with a curious gaze, “no, truly, what were the two of you talking about?”

Kris laughed again at Adam’s obvious distrust of Brad’s topic of conversations, “no, really Adam,” Kris noticed that Adam’s frame shifted slightly as Kris spoke his name, “I was simply telling Brad that if you have to wait to open a present, then it makes the final unveiling much more… satisfactory.”

As Kris finished the sentence he glanced very purposefully down at Adam’s lips and back to his face. Kris noticed for a second time, looking into Adam’s eyes closely, that his lashes seemed to be lined underneath with the same type of black coal that some women wore.  Kris thought it was rather artfully done, you would more than likely have to be looking rather close to not just assume Adam had thick lashes. But, Kris knew better and the thin, black, smudged lines were teasing him now as he stared at Adam.

Adam sucked in a breath; the lust that Kris could feel curling like smoke in his own stomach reflected clearly in Adam’s eyes.

Adam nodded finally, his wits catching up with him, “I agree completely, there are certain pleasures in life that should be savored and reserved for special occasions… the giving and receiving of gifts being among those pleasures.”

Now it was Kris’s turn to swallow and think of a response.  He and Adam were well matched, he could see that now.  Kris appreciated someone who could spar verbally, who refused to stick to safe topics, who was willing to challenge Kris.

Kris saw Jensen excusing himself, looking rather smug and just a little flustered, from his conversation with Jared. Kris decided it may be better to rest up before the masquerade ball tonight and bowing out with Jensen was as good a time as any.  Kris’s glanced over at Allison still talking to Tommy and decided she could do whatever she pleased as she was independent now, something she never failed to remind them.

Kris turned to Adam, “I look forward to possibly continuing this discussion at the ball tonight.”

Adam just smiled, “oh we will, we definitely will.”

The predatory gleam in his eyes made Kris’s knees weak and his nerves jumped, but he simply stood and excused himself, following Jensen out the door and towards what he assumed were the guest bedrooms on the third floor.  Kris would just look into each room until he found the one with his belongings in it.

 

 

 

Jensen grumbled under his breath when he descended the stairs and saw that Allison was standing with that Tommy bloke laughing about something. To make it worse, Jensen saw that Kris was standing with them laughing at whatever Tommy had said, like the absolute cad wasn’t obviously trying to sleep with Jensen’s cousin- his young, impressionable, female cousin.  Jensen scowled as he watched Tommy leaned closer to hear what Allison was saying and touched her on the elbow.

Jensen tried to calm himself as he walked down the last few steps. He knew rationally that Allison had every right to be here and that Tommy had every right to assume he could be forward with Allison in this setting. But, Jensen didn’t have to like it.

Kris gave him a look that clearly said to behave so he merely sniffed and look pointedly at where Tommy’s fingers still lingered on Allison’s gloved sleeve.  Allison grinned and smacked Tommy on the shoulder.  His eyes twinkled behind his silver mask as he smiled at her insistence that he accompany her to the punch bowl. 

Kris grinned as they walked off together, “Well, she is making him work for it.”

Jensen made a face, “oh God, please don’t talk about it… that’s even worse than having to watch it happen.”

Kris shrugged, “it’s not like you’re not planning on doing exactly what she’s planning on doing tonight.”

Jensen opened his mouth to talk but Kris pushed on, “speaking of, isn’t that your Marquess descending the stairs. My, that is an interesting mask with the silver and black.  You know, he is rather tall.  You like tall, don’t you?”

Jensen narrowed his eyes at Kris who was smiling broadly at his own cheekiness.

Jensen smiled back, “and do look who is right beside him.  That is a rather bright blue and purple mask that the Viscount is wearing.  He seems to have a rather _forceful_ personality, you like that don’t you?”

Kris narrowed his eyes but his grin never left his face, “touché.”

Jensen smiled up at the pair walking down the stairs.  He turned to grab Kris’s arm and steer him towards the punch bowl where Allison and Tommy had just taken off to. 

Kris glanced sideways at him, “what are we doing?”

Jensen sighed as if Kris were being really dense, “we are being coy…”

Kris’s eyebrows came together, “like a lady?”

Jensen made a face as they skirted the dance floor and headed towards the curtained windows lining the side of the ballroom, “no, ladies are strategically shy, _we_ are being coy. We can’t just wait at the bottom of the stairs for them like we were, well, waiting for them.”

Kris raised an eyebrow at him, “eloquent Jen, really eloquent.”

“What I mean,” Jensen said seriously, “is that men like Lambert and Padalecki…”

Kris interrupted, “you mean Adam and Jared…”

“Yes, like Adam and Jared, enjoy the chase. And you can’t be caught if you’re not running.”

Kris laughed, “yeah, but, I still feel like a woman.”

Jensen shrugged, “well, don’t. Trust me, if you were a woman I don’t think that Adam would have looked at you earlier today like he wanted to tie you down and pour honey on…”

Kris slapped a hand over Jensen’s mouth, “please stop talking.”

Jensen just wiggled his eyebrows up and down and Kris scoffed before removing his hand.

He straightened his already straight lapels, “well, if you’re perfectly happy here by the punch, I’m going to head towards the library before someone asks me to dance.  Maybe the conversation in there will be, well… not with you.”

Jensen scoffed, “please, you bloody well love me.”

Kris smiled and made a small bow in Jensen’s direction, “every day except the one’s that end in a Y.”

Kris turned to make his way out of the ballroom before Jensen could work out his comment too thoroughly.

 

 

Jared watched from the other side of the ballroom as Kris left Jensen standing alone.  Even with their masks on they were easy to spot, especially standing together.

He barely noticed Adam turning to follow Kris out but he did manage to make a sarcastic comment while still keeping his eyes on Jensen, “it’s nice to know that you are so eager to leave my company.”

Jared watched as Adam turned towards him and made a mocking little curtsy, “if you must know, I only consort with you because you’re the only person I know taller than me and standing beside you makes me feel normal… you really are gigantic.”

Jared just leered at him, “oh, in more ways than one, trust me… now go find your green, glittering little sprite that you haven’t stopped talking about since he arrived this afternoon.”

Adam grinned wider, “Oh I will- and do tell that golden angel in the corner over there, you’ve been talking about all day, that I said hello.”

After Jared made a rather rude gesture towards Adam and Adam had blown him a rather crude kiss, they both turned to go their separate ways for the night.  Both determined to pursue the chase that their two new acquaintances had set out before them.

Jared skirted the edges of the ballroom slowly, speaking with people and sharing a dance or two as he slowly made his way towards Jensen.  His quarry was indeed wearing a glittering white and gold mask that made him look like an angel. He was leaning against the wall and seemingly following his cousin and Tommy’s progress as they danced across the floor.

But, every now and then, Jared felt Jensen’s eyes slide towards him.  Finally he approached him from the side so that Jensen could clearly see him striding towards him. Jared didn’t do sneak attacks unless it was him tackling Adam to ruffle his hair.  Mostly, when he wanted someone and he was almost certain the interest was returned, he did slow and deliberate.

Jared smiled and made brief eye contact with Jensen before glancing over to where Tommy was spinning Allison around the dance floor, “you know, if you keep looking at Ratliff like that his hair may actually catch fire.  I can almost feel the edges of your glare scorching the lapels of my coat from here.”

When Jared looked back towards Jensen he had the full weight of the glare directed at him.  He wasn’t sure whether Jensen was pissed that Jared had caught him being so overt in his dislike of his cousin’s choice of company or because he didn’t appreciate Jared laughing at him over it.

Jared shrugged in the face of the glare, “well, don’t be jealous, I’ll happily fling you around the dance floor. However, be warned that I’m absolute tosh at dancing and may actually throw you into a wall instead.”

Jared was pleased when his comment caused Jensen to burst out laughing, the robust sound echoing around them and making Jared’s ears tingle.  Jensen turned to face him fully, ignoring Tommy and Allison for the moment.  He seemed to realize suddenly that Jared had searched him out for conversation rather than just casually running into him because his smile widened and his eyes brightened.

Jared added what he hoped was a little more heat to his gaze as they stood against the wall together as dancing couples twirled past.

“If it makes you feel any better,” Jensen said, “I can’t dance either.”

Jared waved a hand in the air, “I like to think it’s because I’m tall and uncoordinated.”

Jensen glanced over at him, “don’t feel too put out about it, I’d rather you were tall than a good dancer.”

Jared grinned as his turned his head to face Jensen, “really, now?”

Jensen’s steady gaze met Jared’s own when he replied, “I spend enough energy at balls trying not to step on delicate toes of shy women, sometimes it’s nice not to lead for once.”

Jared’s entire body pulled tight, his nerves humming a familiar tune as he deposited his glass of champagne onto the tray of a passing waiter, “not that I don’t trust Regan to serve the finest but, I did bring an excellent year of scotch with me.  It’s in my room if you care to join me for a drink.”

Jensen’s beautiful green eyes burned back brightly at Jared, “I’d love to,” he motioned towards the dance floor, “watching the dancing was making me slightly nauseous, by the by.”

Jared laughed as he led Jensen out of the ballroom and towards the stairs, his hand naturally finding its way to rest lightly on Jensen’s back, “so, this bottle of scotch was won in a card game last week at the club.  An acquaintance of mine who loves to gamble and absolutely cannot play cards…”

Jensen laughed, “Your friend sounds a lot like Kris.”

Jared smiled, “speaking of, I wouldn’t worry about him tonight.”

Jensen shrugged, “I wasn’t but, why do you say that?”

Jared grinned down at him, “Because last time I saw Adam he was in pursuit of Lord Allen and I have known Adam long enough to know that he _always_ gets what he wants.”

Jensen laughed and shrugged, “Kris isn’t as helpless as people assume he is when they look at him.  Kris will let Adam chase him until Kris is ready to catch him.”

Jared unlocked the door to his room and ushered Jensen inside while he pondered that, “I think that I understood what you just said… maybe.”

Jensen just winked at him, “how about that scotch?”

 

 

 

Allison tried to remember how to breathe as Tommy pushed her up against a door in the hallway that she really hoped was his bedroom door.  His lips found her’s again and he thrust his tongue into her mouth with intent.  He wasn’t being careful with her like she imagined a man would if he knew she had never done any of this before. 

She liked that his grip in her hair was tight and his fingers on her hip were digging into her skin through the layers of her dress.  She liked that he swept his tongue into her mouth with purpose and he bit at her bottom lip like he owned her.  Her skin was heating up and her belly throbbed with a strange tingling sensation.

But, as much as she wanted this, she wasn’t stupid or naïve.  She knew exactly what sex entailed, had been informed by her mother the night before her wedding. Despite her husband being too old to really do most of the things her mother had blushingly described, Allison was very sure that Tommy could do all those things.  And she was also sure that if she didn’t confess now, that Tommy would get the surprise of his life when he finally managed to maneuver them to a bed.

Allison pulled away, bringing her hand up to push back on Tommy who had been making delicious patterns on her neck with his tongue.

He groaned, “Please don’t play hard to get at this juncture, because I’ll chase but, I’d rather just ravish you.”

Allison giggled at his petulant tone. Tommy really was rather funny and, Allison gathered despite his rakish nature, rather kind.

She took a deep breath, “I’m not going to run, unless it’s into your arms to continue what we’ve started…”

Tommy laughed, “oh, thank God…”

Allison held her hand up again, “but, I also need to tell you that…” she took a deep breath, “that I’ve never done this before.”

Tommy’s eyebrows drew together, “what? The parties?  That’s cool, my first one was a little overwhelming too…”

“No, I mean,” she laughed, this was not going well at all, “I mean, this.”

Allison gestured between the two of them, “I mean, I’ve never been with a man.”

Tommy laughed again, still not really getting it, “Allison, you were married for almost a year to…”

Allison looked down at the carpet, “to a very old man who was already well on the way to being very sick by the time we married.”

She heard him suck in a breath like he’d been punched and, even though she didn’t want to, she looked up to see his face. She at least wanted to look him in the eyes when he rejected her.

Tommy felt a little sick to his stomach and for a few terrorizing seconds he felt like he was going to throw-up. This gorgeous, capable, funny little wisp of a woman in front of him was a virgin?!

Well, shit.

No, really, son of a BITCH!

He looked up to see Allison staring at him with worry etched in every line of her face, her top row of teeth abusing her bottom lip in nervousness.  He tried to concentrate on the issue at hand and not the way her lip looked caught between her teeth, or how her lip would feel caught between his teeth.

He was going to need to slow this down by about a thousand paces before he did something rash.  Before he just threw Allison up against the door she was leaning on so fetchingly and to hell with the matter of her being a virgin. But, he couldn’t because Lord Thomas Ratliff didn’t carry on with virgins.  He didn’t rack up notches in his proverbial bedpost.  Virgins were messy, weepy, and clingy… three more things that Tommy didn’t do.

What he needed to do was turn right back around, take her downstairs, spin her back into her over-protective cousin’s arms, and tell Lord Ackles to take her home before she got herself in trouble. Except that Tommy didn’t want to do any of those things.

Truthfully, Allison was the most interesting woman Tommy had met in a very long time.  She wasn’t timid or prudish.  She wasn’t over-bearing or overly brash.  And, despite being a virgin, Tommy was also sure that she would be neither weepy nor clingy.

He took a few more breaths and a step back, running a finger through his hair.  Ok, yes, talking, right, they needed to talk.

Tommy opened his mouth but Allison huffed and broke in, “oh, fine, yes, you’re going to send me away aren’t you?”

Tommy tried to interrupt her but she pressed on, “bloody men, I swear, the one time I’m relying on you to be an absolute, sodding cad and you decide to get noble!  I try to control one thing, one thing, about my life!  I got married when I was told to, to whom I was told to, and then I did everything a proper wife should, and everything a grieving widow should. Now, this is what I want, one moment in my life when I get to choose an experience, when I get to choose a partner.”

Allison pointed a finger at Tommy who felt a little cowed at her anger, “and YOU can’t man the bloody hell up!”

Tommy swallowed, “well, tell me how you really feel sweetheart.”

She did managed an actual blush but, it quickly slid off her face as she turned to head back down the hall to the stairs.

Tommy chuckled and reached out his hand to grab her wrist, “wait a minute; you don’t give a man a second to get his head on straight do you chit?”

He smiled as he leaned past her to open his bedroom door, “just continue insulting my personage Countess, I don’t mind. Or, you know, you could come in.”

Allison looked from him to the open door and back again like it was a trick he had elaborately planned out for her.

Finally she sighed, “Please tell me you’re serious…”

Tommy smiled as he placed a kiss on her wrist, moving up her arm as his tongue darted out to lick at her skin, “Deadly.”

And with that he dragged her into the room, slammed the door behind them, and didn’t stop moving till they fell together onto the bed.

 

 

Adam couldn’t find Kris.  Not that he had exhausted all the possibilities by any means. Regan’s country estate home was sprawling.  Adam had explored the library, the sitting room, the parlor, the study, and had doubled back around to check the ballroom again.  The dining room and the garden were pretty much out, it was freezing cold outside and why would anyone hang out in an ornate dining room.

Walking towards the back of the house, Adam finally heard soft music drifting down the hallway towards him. He quietly opened the door to the music room and smiled when his eyes landed on Kris’s back where he sat at the piano. Adam was pleased to find that Kris played very well.  Unlike some of the society debutantes, Kris didn’t try to strangle the concerto into submission. Rather he allowed himself to get carried away, complete abandonment in the music. 

Adam padded softly across the thick carpet and simply listened as Kris played.  Adam knew the moment Kris felt his presence because his shoulders tensed and his back straightened.  Adam missed the music already as Kris’s fingers fell from the keys.  For a moment the flicker of the fire was the only noise in the room.

Kris stood up and turned to face Adam, leaning up against the piano and smiling at him guardedly, “did you want to play something?”

Adam smiled, sliding onto the piano bench until his thigh touched Kris’s knee, “afraid I’m not very good with musical instruments. I can sing really well but, I never got piano lessons.”

Kris looked away from Adam, “I didn’t either, taught myself actually.  My mother encouraged me but, my father always said that playing the piano was a party trick that girls used to get husbands.”

“You play wonderfully,” Adam ran his fingers lightly over the smooth keys.

Kris scoffed, “I haven’t played for anyone but my mother in years.”

Adam shrugged, “doesn’t mean you’re not good.”

Kris looked back at Adam, his eyes glowing in the soft light, “so, if you can’t play piano then what brings you to this deserted room at a marvelous party like this?”

Adam slipped his mask off and laid it on top of the piano with Kris’s own discarded one, “I was looking for a man in a green and gold mask when I heard the music floating softly out of this room. I decided to investigate.”

Adam pouted, “Alas, I still haven’t found the fetching man in the green mask.”

Kris smiled, his body relaxing further against the piano, “that is a shame.  Is there something I can do to make it better?”

“You could keep me company instead.”

Kris heard the question in it, though Adam made it sound like a statement.  He nodded his head as his right hand absently pressed a simple melody into the keys he wasn’t leaning on.

“I suppose I could do that.”

Adam chuckled, “wonderful! So, what do you think of the parties so far?”

Kris laughed, “they’re going to take some getting used to, but now that I know they exist I think I’ll keep needing to attend them for my sanity.”

“I know what you mean.”

Kris turned serious, “I’ve decided that there are two types of people who come to these parties.  One type has accepted their place in life, and their desires that exist as a contradiction to that place.  They simply come to the parties to find someone with which they can fulfill the desires until they surface again, or until the next party.”

Kris continued, “But, then, there are the people who use these parties as an escape from the reality that they must one day accept their place in life.  Here, they can find someone with which to create a fantasy, if only for a night, that their desire is reality and their place in life is the contradiction.”

Adam’s eyes sparkled, his face serious and contemplative, “and which type of person are you Kris?”

Kris closed his eyes, his face sad and radiant in the soft light of the room, “I will be the second type of person until my spirit can’t take it anymore.”

Adam let the silence of the moment settle like fog in the room, carefully giving weight to Kris’s words.  He had often felt in his chest the things that Kris had so easily spun into words.  Adam needed the fantasy to keep moving forward too.

Finally, Adam reached over to run his fingers up Kris’s thigh and over his stomach to grip his hip, “can I touch you Kris?”

Kris nodded, his eyes excited, “only if you help me build the fantasy.”

Adam reveled in the uneven notes that sounded as he slid Kris along the keys so that the shorter man was standing in front of Adam. He wanted Kris so badly, but first he simply wanted to touch.  He wanted to allow himself a minute to pretend that their relationship was more than casual, that they lived in a world where they could know intimacy on a lasting level. Adam wished to believe for just a moment that he was free to have more with Kris than masquerade parties and knowing glances.

He allowed the gentleness of the moment to hold this fantasy of permanence in his mind.

He took a deep breath and pressed his face into Kris’s abdomen, his cheek bone pressing into the lithe muscle covered by soft skin. Adam sighed in relief when Kris didn’t laugh but rather brought his hands up, from where they rested on the keys, to stroke through Adam’s hair.  Adam moaned as he felt blunt nails scratch across his scalp and his fingers tightened on Kris’s hips.

Adam moved to pull Kris’s starched, white dress shirt out of his dress pants, unhooking his cummerbund to pull the material up his stomach.  He pressed his lips against the soft skin, feeling Kris’s muscles clench and shift where Adam’s mouth touched his skin.

He delighted when he heard Kris’s breath hitch as Adam snaked his tongue out and licked around Kris’s bellybutton. He followed the trail of brown hair down till his lips hit Kris’s still closed pants.  Adam nipped and felt Kris’s hips shift in his grip as Kris attempted to steady himself on the piano. 

The alternate sharp and deep tones of the keys clanged through the room as Kris’s hands sought purchase on the instrument. Adam smiled and looked up into Kris’s hot gaze as he began to unzip Kris’s pants slowly.  He pushed the fabric down, his breath ghosted over Kris’s cock as it sprang free.

Kris’s breath was coming out in pants now, his body giving involuntary shivers as Adam trailed his tongue from the base of Kris’s cock to the head before taking him in his mouth and sliding down as far as he could.  Adam’s own body tightened in response to the noises Kris made as Adam sucked him.

Adam could feel the coil sensation, like a hot rod of metal spiraling from his chest down his spine to his abdomen. He could taste the salt on Kris’s skin, could smell his scent in the air, and could feel his fingers tighten in Adam’s hair.  Adam’s grip on Kris’s hips got tighter as he pulled Kris towards him, angling until Kris was sinking deeper into his mouth.

Kris pulled at Adam’s hair, a warning that went unheeded as Adam moved one hand from Kris’s hip around to his ass. He gently trailed his fingertips up one of Kris’s ass cheeks, barely dipping into the hollow between them. But it was enough to send Kris soaring over the edge and thrusting into Adam’s face as he came.

Adam swallowed it all as his thumb rubbed circles on one of Kris’s hips bones.  Adam’s own body was still strung taunt, the breathy moans pouring out of Kris’s mouth a sweeter music to Adam’s ears than any instrument could ever produce. He was so aroused that he was having thoughts of throwing Kris onto the carpet and having his way with him in this room.

But, Adam regained his senses momentarily as Kris continued to come down from his orgasm.  Adam tucked him back into his trousers and scooted the piano bench back so he could stand.  Kris’s eyes tracked his movements and they darkened even more when Adam stood up and began pulling Kris to the door.

“I can’t believe you expect me to walk right now.”

Adam smiled at Kris’s amused tone and he turned back as they reached the door, “how about you make it to my room and I promise you won’t have to walk the rest of the night.”

Kris laughed, “yeah, and I probably won’t be able to walk most of tomorrow either.”

Adam’s eyes were full of lust and he knew that Kris could very clearly read a lot of the ideas Adam had for the night right on his face.

His voice was rough when he spoke, “probably not, because I have a long list of very dirty and wonderful things that I want to do to you while I have you in my bed.”

Kris grinned, “I’m sure I can handle anything you’ve got in mind.”

Adam smirked, “promises, promises…”

But before he could finish Kris was on him, his smaller body twisting Adam’s larger one and pushing him up against the door. The old wood creaked on its hinges as Kris pressed his body up against Adam’s.  Kris had wanted to taste Adam’s skin the minute he had seen him in the parlor today.

Kris reached his hand up while Adam was still a little off kilter and grasped his fingers into the soft hair at the nape of Adam’s neck.  He pulled so that Adam’s head tilted back and Kris had access to Adam’s throat. He immediately ran his tongue up from Adam’s collarbone to his ear, leaning back to blow cool air over the hot, wet trail he had left.

Kris had to reach up on his tip toes to suck at Adams neck, peppering kisses on the pale skin as he worked to taste every inch he could.  It was worth it though when Adam let out a surprised moan and his hands came up to grip Kris’s ass. Adam’s head thunked back onto the wood and his body melted into the support of the door when Kris’s teeth scraped over a sensitive spot near his pulse point.

Finally Kris released his hold on Adam’s hair and made his way up towards Adam’s lips.  Adam was ready for him when he got there too.  Their lips met in such a fierce passion that it caught Kris completely by surprise.  He wasn’t used to kisses like this, especially first kisses.  He and Adam weren’t kissing like they were getting to know one another, they were kissing like they had done it a thousand times and each time was always better than before.

Kris groaned when Adam’s tongue swept into his mouth, their lips moving hungrily together as they pressed closer and harder towards one another.  Kris thought maybe he could spend forever kissing Adam, letting Adam lick into his mouth with expert strokes of his tongue.  Their teeth clacked together and Adam nipped at Kris’s bottom lip and their tongues pressed together.

The kiss consumed him and Kris forgot about where he was and that he needed to breath.  It was just Adam’s taste and texture and parts of Adam’s body melding with parts of Kris’s.  It was the power of the kiss, the unreal, unexpected nature of it that almost convinced Kris to walk away.

As they finally, finally, broke for air and just stared into each other’s eyes in dazed amazement, Kris thought about running. Because he had done casual sex and he had known from a young age that any fulfilling, good sex he was going to have was going to be casual because it was going to be secret but, what he and Adam had just shared wasn’t casual.

Kris hadn’t felt this raw when Adam had sucked him off at the piano a minute ago.  Kris placed his hands on Adam’s chest and tried to think.  He felt the thumping of Adam’s heart as he breathed in and out. When he thought he could manage it he looked up into Adam’s eyes.

What Kris saw swimming in Adam’s eyes made his decision for him.  If Adam felt it too, if Kris wasn’t crazy, if this was more than building the fantasy, then at least he wouldn’t be alone in the pain he would feel come morning.

Adam’s hands moved up to rest on Kris’s and his voice was wrecked, “don’t run, please don’t run.”

Kris smiled, trying to find his bearings again even though he didn’t bother trying to build his walls back up, “lead the way.”

Adam’s smile was radiant, genuine, unguarded and as Kris allowed Adam to drag him out the door and up the stairs he realized that he would be happy to give himself over to this man tonight and any other nights they were allowed.

 

 

Allison gripped the sheets in her hands as Tommy rocked his hips into her.  The pain was still a burning ache that was radiating out into her thighs. But, the pleasure from earlier was starting to pulse back to life, sneaking up her spine.  Tommy leaned in from where he was holding himself above her and licked at her breasts again, she really liked when he did that.

Allison arched her back and pressed up into Tommy’s body.  She could feel her hair sticking to her slick skin in places but she didn’t care. Tommy rocked his hips again, out and back in slowly.  Allison loved how patient he was, how focused he was on giving her pleasure.

He grinned down at her, moving to trail restless kisses down her neck and rubbing his mouth against her soft hair, “you’re so beautiful sweetheart, you feel so good.”

Allison’s breath stuttered in and out, a soft whine leaving her throat as she felt the heat rushing everywhere in her body at once.  All those women who had talked about being with their husbands like it was some kind of chore must have been doing it wrong.  Or they had stupid husbands who were doing it wrong.  Allison felt like she was flying.  Sex was amazing.

She lifted her legs, locking them around Tommy’s waist and moving against him.  She was searching for release and she was following her body’s instinct. Tommy picked up the pace, thrusting into her harder as their skin slid together, her thighs slipping on his slim hips.

He breathed into her mouth, kissing her lightly, “That’s it sweetheart, move with me, let me hear you,” and then he thrust up.

Or rather Allison thought she felt him thrust up, which was different, and then she felt him touch something inside her and pleasure surged over her.  She cried out and bucked up into Tommy again, her body instinctively moving towards the pleasure.

Tommy started moving into her with purpose, reaching for the spot and kind of chanting her name and saying yes over and over. She moved her hands into his hair, her nails scraping down his back as she tried to stop the loud sounds that were spilling out of her mouth while her body was racked with new sensations.

Tommy would have none of that, he licked at the spot where her teeth were trying to forcibly hold her bottom lip in place.

He sounded aroused and amused, “don’t hold it in, let me hear you Allison, I wanna know what it feels like.”

Allison wasn’t even embarrassed at Tommy’s words, she just wasn’t sure she could stand to hear her own loud shouting. But, she also wasn’t sure she could hold it in any longer either.  She writhed on the mattress, reveling in the feel of Tommy’s weight on top of her and his body inside her own.

She opened her mouth and let out a long moan, her pleasure completely bypassing her brain and going straight to her vocal cords to rely what she was feeling, “bloody fucking hell, faster…”

Tommy looked shocked for a second but then he grinned and followed directions laughing breathlessly at her cursing. He griped the sheets on either side of her where he was holding himself up and began to chase his pleasure. Allison felt the yearning feeling inside her body climbing higher, the pressure in her chest building as they moved together.

Finally, Allison felt like she was so close to something.  She didn’t know how she knew or what exactly she was on the edge of but, it felt big and her cries got louder. Tommy’s movements got rougher and she noticed his arms trembling. Allison wasn’t sure how exactly to give him pleasure beyond their joining but, she wanted to.

She thought about how good it felt when he touched her breasts and she slid her hands around to brush them over his nipples. Her fingers lightly skimmed across his skin and she raked her nails lightly over the hardened nubs, just looking for a reaction.  Tommy’s body jerked at her touch and a moan broke from his throat.

He continued to move inside her and then suddenly she felt something kinda burst inside her like a feeling of exploding pleasure greater than anything she’s ever felt before.  Allison cried out as it washed over her and suddenly Tommy’s mouth was on her lips, taking the noises out of her mouth and into his as he kept moving through her orgasm.

She felt her muscles contracting around him and she had no control over it, her body moving through the motions of her release. But, Tommy seemed to appreciate the clenching as her legs tightened around his hips even more. He shuddered and groaned, and she felt him cuming.

In fact, Allison was quite proud of herself that she had been able to give Tommy pleasure.  She had actively participated in their love making, not some passive stupid twit just lying there like her mother had told her to do.

Tommy rolled off of her and she winced just a little as he pulled out of her.  She sat up and, seeing the spots of blood on the sheets, made a little surprised noise.

“Huh,” Allison lay back down, “that was really amazing.”

She turned her head to look at Tommy, “thank you.”

His face was comically confused, “you’re not going to freak out at the blood or anything right?”

Allison laughed, “Do I look like the kind of girl who cries at stuff like that?”

Tommy grinned his chest still rising and falling rapidly, “No, you don’t.  That’s why I like you so much; you’re not like those other girls.”

Allison smirked, “I’m ready to do it again. Can we do it again?”

Tommy groaned but he couldn’t stop smiling, “just give me a minute you insatiable little mink.”

Allison smiled wickedly as she moved to kiss his flat stomach where the sheet didn’t cover him.  Her own nudity didn’t bother her as the covers slid away and she felt his fingers thread through her hair.  He groaned again as she stuck her tongue out to taste the salt of his skin.

She looked up at him, the desire in his eyes mirroring her own, “I want you to teach me everything you know… I want you to show me how to make you feel good.”

Tommy swallowed and nodded, not sure he trusted his voice just yet.  This little red-headed virgin he had almost unknowingly taken to his bed was turning out to be the most amazing person he had ever been with.  She was so smart and genuine and so unaware of her own charms. Or maybe she _was_ aware and that was the problem?

Tommy smiled down at her, “I’ll teach you everything you need to know to get a man right where you want him sweetheart.”

Her smile was ecstatic as her eyes sparkled with an inner light and Tommy thought that the picture in front of him might be what a self-proclaimed bachelors’ downfall looked like. This must be what falling feels like thought Tommy, but he quickly shoved the thought to the back of his mind. All that mattered was tonight.

 

 

Jensen kicked his shoes off and shed his jacket and bow-tie and cummerbund, throwing them on the back of a chair as Jared poured the drinks. 

Jared handed Jensen his scotch and set his on a table to begin removing his own constraining evening clothes.  

“So,” Jensen watched as Jared threw his own coat and jacket in the general direction of the wardrobe, “isn’t it about time you started taking over for your father?”

Jared shrugged, “he seems to think that I don’t take myself seriously enough to be the head of the family quite yet.”

Jensen grinned into his drink, “can’t image why really, you seem perfectly serious to me.”

Jared finally moved to take his glass and have a seat in the chair across from Jensen, “are you having a laugh at me?”

Jensen shook his head, “no, no, ‘course not.”

Jared laughed though, “yes you are, and you’d be right.  I detest taking myself seriously.  I want to live my life while I’m young and I can enjoy it.  I don’t want to make all the decisions for the family--- trying to find a suitable match for my sister or determine our family allowance. I don’t want to attempt to deal with the politics of the country…”

“Yet, you seemed very knowledgeable on the topic when we spoke earlier today,” Jensen probed.

Jared shrugged, “I keep up with it enough to have an informed opinion, nothing more.”

Jensen nodded, “and of course there is this,” he gestured between the two of them, “these parties are a gamble for you.”

“They’re a gamble for everyone really, but the risk is worth it to me.”

Jensen nodded, “I agree, this is only my second gathering and I already feel like I need them to keep on going. I feel less alone when I’m surrounded by people who also have to hide their true selves on a daily basis.”

“But, you have Kris and Allison who know…”

Jensen smiled, “that’s true, and we’ve all become very close.”

Jared smiled back, “how close?”

Jensen gave him a disgusted look, “if you’re talking about Allison, then absolutely stop wherever your thought process is going.  I don’t like women and I certainly don’t like Allison like that.”

Jared laughed at Jensen’s appalled look, “Well, you are certainly protective over her.”

Jensen shrugged, “she’s family.”

Jared’s eyes glowed a little in the soft light of the room as he took another drink, “and Kris?”

Jensen was silent for a moment, “there’s a reason we started coming to these parties once we heard about them. We tried once, briefly, and with no small amount of alcohol.  But, we’re just really good friends who share a really big secret.”

Jared smiled, “I just wondered.”

Jensen laughed, “I suppose I now have the right to ask about Adam?”

Jared shook his head, “no, we’ve never even tried it.  I met Adam in a brothel a few years back when I got into a scuffle and he joined the foray on my side. He knocked out a guy who was about to knife me in the back.”

Jensen’s mouth fell open, “good God man!”

Jared nodded, “I know, I owe him my life. But, we became fast friends and now we get on together all the time.”

Jensen downed the rest of his drink, already feeling the warmth settling in his stomach as he got up and systematically began to remove more of his clothes.  His fingers worked the buttons of his shirt as he moved to sit on the bed.

Jared looked at him over the glass rim of his drink before lowering it to speak, “what are you doing?”

Jensen smiled, “I’m taking my clothes off so that I can be more comfortable.”

He grinned, “I’m also hoping that my initiative inspires you to follow suite.”

Jared laughed and rolled his eyes, “impatient,” he muttered.

But, he stood up none the less and started removing his own clothing, “I don’t know though, I just feel wrong somehow. You’re the only person I’ve met at one of these things that I don’t just want to have sex with as soon as possible.”

Jensen froze in the process of removing his trousers, “excuse me.”

Jared’s eyes got amusingly wide when he realized what he’s said, “no, no, I mean I feel like I should get to know you better or... you know, something?”

Jensen just sort of looked at him from across the bed.  They must have looked like quite a pair--- Jensen naked and halfway under the covers and Jared with his trousers open and shirt already thrown to the floor.

Jensen shook his head and laughed, “Just get into bed Jared.  I know what you’re trying to say and I feel the same way.  But, tonight is not about talking…”

Jensen wasn’t sure what he was going to say but all his thoughts died in his head when Jared pushed his pants down to the floor and stepped out of them.

“Oh,” was all he could think to say.

Jared chuckled a little bit and slide under the sheets with Jensen, their warm skin pressing together as they met in the middle.

Jared reached up to thread his fingers through Jensen’s hair and down his cheek.  Their faces were inches apart and Jensen moved to rub his leg against Jared’s. It was a slow seduction, neither one of them in any hurry anymore, both of them trying to make the night last.

Jared’s smile was soft, “if you’re a little overwhelmed I can bottom for you.  It’s not that big a deal to me ok?”

Jensen made a face, “I’m not overwhelmed, just pleasantly surprised.”

Jared’s breath hitched as Jensen’s eyes darkened and his voice was deeper when he replied, “don’t worry, I can handle it.”

Jared groaned at the picture his mind painted, the same image that had been floating in the front of his mind for the past few hours.  He wanted Jensen writhing beneath him, his face suffused with pleasure.

Jared leaned in and pressed his lips against Jensen’s, their mouths moving slowly at first, a tentative meeting as they explored one another.  Jensen let his hands roam as he felt Jared’s hands touch his chest and his hip.  Jared squeezed his thumb into the inside of Jensen’s hipbone and his hips jerked forward.

Jensen let out a surprised noise of pleasure and the kiss changed, moved to heated and fast.  Jensen brought a hand up to cup Jared’s face and angle him better so that Jensen could lick into his mouth, trying to taste every bit at once. Their tongues flicked against one another, moving restlessly as their bodies rocked together on the bed.

The fire seemed to be consuming both of them, already hard and thrusting together.  The passion flared unexpectedly.  All thought of taking it slow was burned away by the heat as it swept up and down nerve endings. The room practically sizzled with the energy as Jared rolled until he was over Jensen.

Jensen looked up at him dazed, opening his legs in invitation so that Jared’s body could be flush against his own. Jared leaned down to lick his tongue over Jensen’s right nipple as he threaded their fingers together and pinned Jensen down into the mattress.  He rocked their hips together, both of them catching their breath at the sensation created when their cocks rubbed together.

Jared fumbled for the jar on the bedside table, reaching for the oil within.  He was torn as he slicked his fingers up and pressed them into Jensen’s entrance. He really wanted to explore his way down Jensen’s body while he did this.

But then, as Jared slid one finger into him, Jensen made the most expressive face as the familiar feelings washed over his body. Jared really kind of wanted to watch that happen again and again.  So, he stayed where he was and watched Jensen watch him whispering words to him. Jared played a game with himself to see how many words he could get Jensen to string together before he went incoherent again.

Jared pulled his fingers out eventually, eager to be inside Jensen.  Jared lined up and took a breath to steady himself and then he was pressing into where his fingers had been as Jensen’s body rose up to meet Jared’s.  Jared wrapped Jensen’s legs around his hips and he made shallow thrusts.  He teased Jensen, his hips barely moving as his lips brushed ever so lightly over Jensen’s own.

Jensen’s fingers tightened, pressed between Jared’s hands and the mattress where Jared had captured and pinned them again. His breath hitched and stuttered out as he let out an involuntary keening noise from the back of his throat.

“Jared, stop teasing,” Jensen’s eyes locked into his and didn’t let go, “kiss me.”

Jared deepened the kiss and picked up the pace, shoving his cock into Jensen in time to the movements of his tongue stabbing into Jensen’s mouth.  Jared focused on the strength he felt moving under him.  Jensen’s chest arching up into Jared’s, his hips driving in counterpoint to Jared’s, his legs squeezing Jared’s hips, and his arms fighting the hold Jared had on him as his pleasure built.

Jared didn’t like having smaller, waifish men in his bed that he could easily toss around.  It was so hard to find men who matched him in size and strength. Jensen may not have been as tall or broad as Jared was but, he wasn’t small and he didn’t seem breakable. He was matching Jared point for point as they slid against the sheets.

Jared felt Jensen’s body start to really tremble, his muscles straining to work harder and faster towards the climax he would feel coming.  Jared let go of one of Jensen’s hands to reach down and wrap it around Jensen’s cock which he stroked roughly in time with his thrusts.  Jensen threw his head back and came with a shout, cursing at the ceiling and clutching Jared to him as his muscles spasmed.

Jared barely had time to register the low burn in his spin and the urgency in his own body before he was reaching his own orgasm.  He thrust a few more times into Jensen’s body as he tried to ride out the wave of pleasure. Finally, when the haze of desire has cleared from his mind, he looked into Jensen’s own clear and bright eyes.

They stayed like that for a second, still connected to each other as their skin cooled.  They just looked, devoured with their sight, and communicated in blinks. Jensen dropped his legs down to the bed from the death grip they had around Jared’s waist and Jared pulled out and rolled off Jensen.  They both just stared at the ceiling, letting their connection exist in the warm touch of their arms as they lay side by side.

Jared felt something pop in his chest, almost like pressure being released.  It was a terrifying sensation, this physical response to an emotion that he was pretty sure had been caused by the physical response he had to Jensen. Which, was just fucking confusing and he really didn’t want to think about it.

Now wasn’t the time to start feeling sorry for himself and these parties weren’t the place to fall in love. Jared wasn’t allowed to have something as lasting as love, only fleeting pleasure in the kind of company he truly enjoyed.  He turned his head to find Jensen watching him, his green eyes burning with a sad hunger. Then he blinked and it was gone, replaced with an easy smile that Jared could only return with a carefree grin of his own. 

The moment was broken.

Jensen stretched his limbs experimentally, “that was really good.”

Jared laughed, “Yeah, it was.”

Jensen rolled over to rub his palm over Jared’s stomach, his mouth nibbling at the corner of Jared’s jaw.

His voice was rough still, “I think we should do it again.”

Jared tried to look very serious and failed, “How soon do you think we should do it again?”

Jared laughed, the burning look that Jensen was giving him both amused and aroused him.

Jensen brought his hand up Jared’s torso to trace a circle around one of his nipples, “I think we should do it again soon… very soon.”

Jared rolled towards Jensen, moving to kiss him, to taste him again.  Jared wanted to get his fill so when the sun finally came up he could maybe walk away.

 

 

Brad stared morosely at the door to his bed chamber. He was standing in the hall, slightly drunk and a whole lot alone.  How had that happened?

He heard a rustling behind him and turned to find Regan walking down the hall towards him.

He smiled, “isn’t it a little late to be roaming the halls alone?”

She scoffed, “pfft, it’s my house Bradley Bell and I’ll do what I please.”

He opened the door to his room, “you always do Regan, you always do.”

He thought of something, “no, really, what are you doing here alone?  I distinctly remember you giggling in the corner with some fetching brunette in an emerald dress.”

He sighed wistfully, “I only remember because I was very jealous of her dress.”

Regan laughed, “I got tired of her and decided to just call it a night.  No one really caught my eye tonight, man or woman.”

Brad nodded, “I know what you mean, I just couldn’t find anyone I really wanted to take back to my bed.  I did manage to snog a halfway handsome gentlemen by the punch bowl.  He was kinda petite and blond…”

As Brad trailed off, a little lost in his own memories, he didn’t notice the shrewd look that crossed Lady Regan’s face. He also missed the fact that she was ushering him into his own room and following him through the doorway.

Brad stumbled a little as Regan grabbed the back of his coat and hauled him up against the door so that she was standing in front of him.  He was a little taller but Brad knew how imposing Regan could be when she wanted to. Her eyes were mischievous and a smile played on her lips and she watched him.

Brad wasn’t nearly as drunk as he needed to be in order to enjoy being thrown around by a woman, “is there a reason you’re accosting me in my room?”

One of her hands skimmed over his elegant clothing from his chest and down until she was cupping him through the cloth of his pants.  Brad jumped at her touch, still just a tad turned on from the brief kiss he had shared with the guy he had decided not to bring back here.  Why had he decided that again?

Regan’s voice was a whisper, “I’m going to do a lot more than accost you Brad.  I’m going to do you a favor.”

Brad laughed, “I’m sure whatever you have in mind would indeed be a favor but, you seem to have forgotten that I don’t like women.”

Regan shrugged, “and sometimes I don’t like men.”

Brad’s sparkling wit seemed to have abandoned him and he was quite tired all of a sudden, “Regan, seriously, we have always been very close friends and I find you absolutely fetching. And, if at some point in life, I wake up and decide that this whole _liking men thing_ simply arose from some accident I had as a child, you will be the second to know… my dear, depressed, silent mother being the first.”

Regan sighed, “Oh, Bradley, I’m trying to help you. I’m trying to give you a gift.”

Brad’s eyes narrowed, “a gift? Really, Regan, is that what they’re calling it these days?”

Regan shook her head, “I see the way you look at him…”

Brad’s eyes flew open in shock, his mind clearing as Regan whispered to him the one secret he thought he had kept so close and buried so deep that no one would ever find out.

Brad sniffed and tried to appear aloof, though his legs had given out a bit at his momentary astonishment and he was leaning rather heavily on the door, “I’m not sure what you mean…”

Regan rolled her eyes, “don’t patronize me Brad, I’m not dim!  You’ve always had a thing for unobtainable.  The way you bicker and the looks you give him when you think no one’s looking. I honestly think he would see it too, might even feel the same way, if he would wake-up and…”

Brad shook his head, “no, Regan, no, he likes women and…”

He snapped his mouth closed, too late he realized he’d given himself away.

Regan’s hand moved and Brad shifted his body when he realized she still had a hand on his crotch.

She smiled, “I’m proof you can like both…”

Brad shook his head again, a sadness around his eyes appearing.  The same sadness that Regan had seen too many times before, a sadness she was trying to alleviate if just for a few minutes.

Brad’s voice quivered a little as he spoke, “I don’t want to think of things like that, it just gives me possibilities and hope. I can’t allow myself to have hope, don’t you understand?”

Regan moved her body up to kiss him chastely on the lips, “shush, I know, I know.  But, just allow yourself a moment to fantasize.  Let me do this for you, come on, close your eyes.”

Brad thought about it for a second before his head fall back against the wood of the door and he let his eyes flutter closed. He was going to Hell for this; it was like he was using two people--- Regan and Tommy. But, he didn’t care because he wanted it too much.

He felt Regan falling to her knees and he felt her hands opening his pants and shucking them down before she started unbuttoning his shirt so it would fall open.  As she worked he felt her press light kisses to his thighs and his hipbones.

He thought about opening his eyes and looking down to see Tommy looking back at him.  He thought about that wicked smile he’d seen the blond give to whores who called out to him in the street.  It was a promise that was broken the minute he made it, a flash of teeth that conveyed a sense of almost.

Brad began to grow hard as he thought about soft hair and soft lips.  He thought about the way Tommy ragged on him and the smiles he reserved solely for Brad. Brad jumped when he felt a tongue flick over the tip of his cock and he kept his eyes closed, his fingers digging into the wood of the door.  He moaned as the clever tongue swirled and dipped and dragged down his shaft.

Brad thought about all those things he hadn’t allowed himself to think about.  He thought about Tommy on his knees in front of him, Tommy moving inside him, the way they would twine around one another and the way they would fit together. He felt heat unfurl in his stomach and his throat grew tight as he pictured it.  Brad pretended that the mouth sucking him down was Tommy’s and he reached his hand out to grip at soft hair as he thrust forward. His grip tightened as he tried to warn that he was close and his shallow thrusts became more erratic.

Brad whispered Tommy’s name as he came, his legs barely supporting him as he felt the thrilling rush in his system. He opened his eyes just in time to see Regan swallowing everything down.  Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes sparkled.  As she tucked him back into his pants he tried to pat her hair down where his grip had abused it.

He helped her stand up and then promptly swung her around until she was up against the door.  He leaned in to kiss her, sweeping his tongue in to her mouth and tasting himself there.

Brad rucked her dress up, cursing at all the layers… no wonder straight men were sexually frustrated.

Regan laughed and shook her head, “Brad, you don’t have to…”

He gave her a stern look, “I’m gay. I’m not an asshole.”

He slid his thigh between her legs and lifted her further up the door a little.  It was hard because they both had small frames.

“If you thrust against me and I kiss you, will that help?”

Regan nodded, panting already at the pressure his leg was creating between her own.  Brad felt her shift and she moaned a little as she started tilting her hips back and forth in a rhythm.  He leaned in and laid his mouth over hers again, using his hands to tilt her face so that he could fuck his tongue into her mouth.

It didn’t take long.  She shuddered against him, her breathy moans echoing into his mouth as he felt her legs clenching around his until her body relaxed into his hold.  Brad allowed her to catch her breath as they looked at one another.

Finally, Regan smiled at him, their eyes locking before she burst out laughing, “oh, wow, don’t we make a right pair?”

Brad grinned, “at least now I know that I may be able to fulfill my manly duty one day.  I’ll just have to close my eyes every time I have sex with my future wife.”

His smile softened as they pulled apart from one another, “thank you Regan.”

She shrugged, “it was something I thought you might enjoy, anything to help a friend really.”

Brad was grateful that she didn’t try to talk about it or attempt to convince him to confess his feelings to Tommy. He couldn’t do that and he thought Regan understood all the many reasons why. 

Brad walked to the bed and threw himself down on it, “are you going to stay and sleep here, or are you going to your own rooms?”

Regan thought about it a minute, “I’ll stay with you if you help me out of this dress.  Although if I’m seen coming out of your room tomorrow morning than it will be a sensation within our party circle.”

Brad grinned, his tone mischievous, “I would love it if someone saw you leaving my bedroom.  I mean, I plan on bragging about it anyway.  I bedded Lady Regan Wroth!”

She swatted at his arm as he rose from the bed to help her with her dress fastenings.

As he unlaced her bodice a thought occurred to him, “will you let me try your dress on?”

She laughed again, clutching her stomach in amusement, “of course I will,” and she continued to chuckle as she shimmied her way out of it and helped Brad put it on.

 

 

Kris didn’t ever want to leave the bed he was lying in. He opened his eyes against the pleasure washing threw his system in slow waves, his insides simmering. They had slowed down once they’d reached Adam’s room.  Some unspoken agreement to savor the moment had passed between them and every moment had been exquisite torture since then.

Kris shifted his hips, trying to fight the restless energy that his body was translating from the raw sexual feelings boiling through his blood; feelings that Adam was putting there as he loomed over Kris on the bed.  He marveled at Adam, taking in his strength and grace and beauty.  Kris couldn’t breathe and as Adam twisted his fingers inside of Kris he felt a sob tear out of his throat.

They had been like this for hours, or seconds, Kris didn’t know or care.  Adam was over him, on him, pressing his fingers into Kris where he was slick with oil and hot with need.  They looked at each other, their mouths brushing occasionally as their eyes spoke a language that had no words.

Kris thought that Adam looked like a demon with his arched eyebrows, his sultry eyes, his wicked smiled. The way he played Kris’s body as if he already knew everything there was to know about it. The way his dark hair fell into his eyes and his lips glistened with Kris’s spit from their hungry kisses, making him look debauched. 

Or maybe Adam was an angel, the way the soft flickering candle light made his skin glow and his eyes shine. The tender way his hands moved over and around and inside Kris.  The soft little moans he would make as he watched Kris come undone, as he gave Kris pleasure.  The amazing control and patience he seemed to have.  Kris reached up to lightly trail his fingertips over the freckles on Adam’s shoulder, delighting in the shiver it caused.

Adam really wanted to come, wanted to take Kris hard and fast.  He had been teetering on the edge for a while now and he could feel the ache inside his body. But, he couldn’t bring himself to move faster, to be rougher.  He couldn’t make himself give up the sight of Kris in this moment. Adam didn’t think Kris would ever really understand how beautiful he was right now, writhing beneath Adam.

Adam could see the pale column of Kris’s throat as he tossed his head back.  Kris’s hair was mused, his lips swollen, his chest rising and falling, and his beautiful face unguarded.  Adam’s body quivered as Kris pushed his hips back towards Adam’s fingers as he brought his own hand up to skim his fingers across Adam’s shoulder.

Finally, Adam couldn’t take it anymore. He needed to be in Kris right now. He needed to feel all that tight heat around his cock before he went insane.  Leaning down he licked into Kris’s mouth, biting down on his lip to get his attention.

“Kris, oh fuck, you’re gorgeous. I can’t take it anymore; I need to be inside you.”

Kris’s eyes seemed to refocus, his entire body going taunt before he nodded.

Adam moved in, lining himself up as Kris wrapped his legs around Adam’s waist.  He pushed in as slowly as he possibly could, trying to give Kris some time to acclimate to Adam’s size as his cock stretched him open.  Kris kept his eyes open and locked on Adam’s face as he gasped and breathed past the slight pain.

Once Adam was all the way in he started thrusting, his hips making small circular motions that were driving both of them mad with want. Adam began to thrust harder and deeper but he felt like he wasn’t close enough to Kris.  Adam worked to get his knees underneath him as he slid a hand under Kris’s back.

With a hard tug and an impressive display of strength he hauled Kris up as he moved into a kneeling position on the bed. Kris gave a startled shout and then a groan that matched Adam’s when the new position caused Adam’s cock to push deeper into Kris’s body.  Kris wrapped his arms around Adam’s neck, his legs tightened around Adam’s hips and their faces were closer together.

Adam buried his face in Kris’s neck, licking and biting the skin there.  They both stayed still for a minute as they adjusted to the new position. The urgency had worn off again, even if it would be back with a vengeance soon.  Adam locked his arms around Kris’s waist, pressing on his lower back to control his hips movements.

Adam thrust up almost at the same time that Kris gave an experimental thrust down.  Both of their choked gasps shot out into the room, surprising the silence. Adam set a pace, trying to go slow as he fucked up into Kris’s welcoming body.  They didn’t take their eyes off one another; gazes set as Adam held Kris tight and pressed himself into Kris over and over again.

Kris felt suffocated, smothered, he felt like he was going to explode.  His chest ached with the weight of the connection he could feel irrevocably bridging the gap between him and Adam.  His stomach and his spine pulsed with the need of release.  He had never felt more scared or more alive than he felt right now, as broken pleas and moans spilled from his mouth. 

Maybe what alarmed him the most was the reverent look his saw on Adam’s face, a reflection of his own features Kris knew. Kris felt his orgasm rising to the surface, racing along his skin and his body tightened in anticipation.

He managed to get out a whispered, wrecked, “Adam.”

Then he was coming, his body clenching hotly around Adam.  Even caught up in his own storm of desire Kris was still able to keep his eyes locked with Adam’s. He knew the moment Adam’s orgasm hit him, could feel Adam’s body shake as he shoved into Kris a few more times. They both panted into each other’s mouth, still unable to look away as they both fought to keep the connection alive for as long as possible.

As they both came down from the high of release, their grips on each other loosening, Kris leaned in and kissed Adam on the mouth.  He threaded his fingers through the soft, black hair and pushed Adam closer to him, their tongue delving into one another’s mouths as they kissed languidly.

Adam lowered them to the bed, pulling out of Kris and rolling over to lie on his back beside him.  They both lay like that, their bodies touching as they stared at the ceiling.  It wasn’t an awkward silence.  It was a silence between two people who knew there was nothing to say right now.

Because really, Kris thought, there _was_ nothing to say.  He was very sure in this moment that he had just lost a little bit of himself in Adam, a piece of himself that he would never get back.  He could feel a part of Adam within himself, frightening and thrilling all at the same time.  The worst part, or maybe the best part, was that Kris knew that if given time he could easily let the rest of himself disappear into Adam.

They could just bleed into one another until they were one.  There would be no fantasy; there would just be the two of them.  Except that couldn’t happen in the reality they lived in and the more Kris lost himself in the fantasy with Adam, the less he would be able to live in the reality of his life.

Kris turned his head, his brown eyes meeting blue ones.  Adam was watching him, his cheeks flushed still and his lips parted on a word that never made it out.

There was nothing to say.  There was only tonight.  They had until tomorrow morning to fuse themselves together and then, come morning, rip themselves apart again.

There was nothing to say.

There was only goodbye.

For now.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
